Silent Hill
by silenthorror
Summary: Hannah must find out why Silent Hill wants her. She has to uncover the truth about the awful place.
1. Burning

Silent Hill.

That word screamed through Hannah's brain. SILENT HILL! SILENT HILL! SILENT HILL!. Her head turned back, facing the monsters that flooded her dream. A carnival, she's at a carnival. That much she knew. The hanging bags of candy, leaked blood and the stuffed animals held flesh between their teeth. She continued to run, peaking behind her every few seconds. She smelled something, gas to be exact; filling the air. She stopped and turned around to the source. A large man with a metal pyramid ontop of it's head, it's arms bloody, it's fingers tightly wrapped around a lit match. She took a large breath of air and ran to the carousal that was spinning endlessly. The pyramid head flicked the match into the air. It was like a wave, fire racing towards the carousal The flames spread and burned small carnival rides, game stands and food stands. The monster looked at the sweaty 17 year old girl. She was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her dirty, bloody cheeks. The fire finally engulfed her, she screamed from the top of her lungs. Burning! she was Fucking Burning...

Hannah awoke to puddle of sweat, drenching her silky pink pillow. Her long brown hair was ratty and smelled charred. Hannah examined a stran of hair. It was burned. She gasped and cut the burnt piece of hair. "Was it real?" she asked herself. Of course it wasn't real, Silent Hill was just a dream, a horrid dream that keeps continuing every night, more like every time she closes her eyes. She looked over in the corner of her room. Hannah squinted her eyes and shinned her cellphone, her eyes suddenly widened. A nurse? A bloody nurse with a scalpel? An old time nurse... A nurse from the 60's. A white dress down to her knees, A white cap and no face? no eyes mouth or anything. She stood in a position that would break a normal humans back, her arm twisted around, her legs crooked. Horror instantly filled the room. The nurse twisted it's neck around and aimed at Hannah. She creepily made her way to Hannah's bed. Hannah lifted her arms over her face as the nurse took a slash at the inside of her left arm.

She fell back on her bed. The problem was, there was no bed. She fell right through the floor which turned into the ceiling. She gasped for air and slammed onto the floor below her. Once again Hannah awoke drenched in sweat. Her arm throbbed... There was a gash across the inside of her arm. So it was real? the nurse in her room was real?. So many questions ran through her mind. What is Silent Hill? what does Silent Hill have to do with her?. She needed answers...right now!. She all the sudden was levitated off of her bed and thrown against the wall of her bedroom. Her whole body ached, her bones felt broken. "Come To Silent Hill" a voice said, Hannah looked around. Clearly there was no one else in her room. She couldn't shake this feeling. What is this!?


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

Hannah woke up the next morning, laying on the floor, her body aching more than it did the night before. She reached up and twisted the door handle. "Hannah?" her dad said, running to her aid. "Hannah... What's wrong?". "Silent Hill" she replied "Silent Hill...w-wants me". Her father ran his hand over her face. "Silent Hill doesn't need you"

She awoke a few hours later, laying on her living room couch. There was a note laying on the coffee table beside her. "Sorry Hann, I'll be back in a few hours" She let out a reassuring sigh, Hannah was glad that the night was over. Now time to research, but where would she start?. She opened up her laptop, clicked the Google Chrome icon and searched **Silent Hill. **Tons of things popped up. Ghost towns of America, Silent Hill burning?, Silent Hill's Souls. She clicked a link that read _"Silent Hill, the lost parallel world"  
_She scrolled through, little un-important lollygag stuff until something finally caught her eye.

_" Silent Hill. The world we never knew existed. It is told that a demon got her revenge on the town by filling it with endless darkness. Some can drive straight through the town, some drive into the town and get trapped in it's parallel world with timid monsters and trapped souls. Eailessae calls upon normal people she considers worthy to sacrifice for one soul to escape into the real world" _

Hannah put her hand over her mouth and exited off the screen. "She's calling me" She said to herself "A billion some people in the world and she chooses me". She slammed shut the screen and threw the laptop onto the carpeted floor. Hannah started to feel uneasy, like something was happening. She jumped from the couch and swung open the front door. Suet fell from the sky and fog filled the air. In the distance was a sign that read _"Welcome to Silent Hill" _  
Hannah stepped out of her house that was sitting on the edge of the cracked road. As soon as she walked out onto the asphalt, the house fell over into the endless foggy abyss. Hannah ran down the curvy road, her boots clogging against the road. She ended up at a Carnival, a familiar carnival. She walked through a clown head, entering the large area that was filled with useless carny stuff.

The sun suddenly went down and a siren started blaring in her ears. "My dream" she said quietly. Her head turned back, facing the monsters that flooded her used to be dream. The hanging bags of candy, leaked blood and the stuffed animals held flesh between their teeth. She continued to run, peaking behind her every few seconds. She smelled something, gas to be exact; filling the air. She stopped and turned around to the source. A large man with a metal pyramid ontop of it's head, it's arms bloody, it's fingers tightly wrapped around a lit match. She took a large breath of air and ran to the carousal that was spinning endlessly. The pyramid head flicked the match into the air. It was like a wave, fire racing towards the carousal The flames spread and burned small carnival rides, game stands and food stands. The monster looked at the sweaty 17 year old girl. She was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her dirty, bloody cheeks. "Wait" she thought. "The carousal is a Shit idea". She turned around and ran towards the man with the triangle head and a large sword. The pyramid head swung it's sword at her, she slid under the metal sword and pushed him into the fire.

The wind blew softly, blowing her hair to the right. She started walking away but something caught her ear. The pyramid head grunted and stood from the fire. What's worse than a 7ft tall monster with a 10ft long sword. well one that's on fire. "Well...shit" she said staring down the man.


	3. The Carnival

Hannah stood, frozen in time. The towering man of fire swung his sword, barely missing her head. Hannah dropped to the ground and crawled into the haunted house. Screams of terror echoed through the halls and mazes of the two story Haunted House. Something caught her eye and the end of the winding tunnel. A nurse? no. A pyramid head? no. Something sizzling, burning with what? acid?. That's exactly what it was. An acid monster, looked like a tall ball of skin with one opening, it's chest. The mouth inside the chest widened it's mouth and spit acid on the wall beside Hannah. "A way out" she said quietly. She kicked the wall, nothing, she kicked the wall again, still nothing. The monster was inching closer and closer, it's feet stomping on the moldy wooden floor that creaked with each step. She kicked again and again and again. NOTHING!. The monster pushed Hannah up against the wall. She turned her head in fear as the acid monster spit. "No!" she screamed, moving a little, just enough for the acid burn of tiny bits of hair. Hannah pushed the thing off of her and kicked the wall once more, finally!. She broke through the wall and rolled onto the ground.

Hannah stumbled back onto her feet and ran through the entrance to the carnival. She stopped in mid run and vomited on the brown grass. She looked looked up to the black smoggy sky "Why me!?" she screamed. Hannah looked around, puzzled, what was going on?. The darkness started receding and light began to peer through the gray clouds. Hannah turned towards the carnival, it looked like an abandoned carnival, there was no fire, no creepy clowns, no stuffed animals, no blood, nothing. "Where'd the monsters go?" She asked herself. A woman with ratty hair, trashy clothes and long fingernails, stared into Hannah's eyes. "The darkness comes and goes every few hours, it's your first time here...surprised your still alive". The woman's voice sounded dry and painful. Her lips were chapped and she was pale, she obviously hasn't seen the sun in a long time. "How do I stop them?" Hannah asked "You don't" The woman replied. She circled Hannah and traced her claws over the brunettes face.

"You simply can't stop the darkness. It's to strong for a weakling like you"  
Hannah balled her fist "I fought a pyramid thing, an acid thing and not to mention a sky of fire and i'm the weakling!?"  
The woman shook her head. "Yes" her dry lips barely parted. "I'm getting tired of this shit!" Hannah yelled and pushed the woman out of her way. "Good luck" the woman turned and slowly trailed off into the carnival. Hannah, frustrated, worn out and nowhere to go, stood in place. She looked around "Hello?" she asked, no reply "Hello?" she asked again, still no reply. She fell to her knees and whimpered.


	4. Hell Has a town

Hannah felt something grab her ankles, she turned; nothing there. Again she felt something grab her ankles but this time, it knocked her down and drug her over the cracked asphalt. Across the dirt, through the grass. All Hannah could do was let herself be drug, she couldn't scream or move. The entity swung her around and slammed her on the ground, it disappeared. "It's gone" she told herself. Hannah pushed her body off the ground. Where was she?. A town. Suet and fog caked the air, it gave the town a whitish tint to it. Bells rung in her ears, Ding, Ding, Ding. She looked around, checking out her surroundings. Paint from buildings began chipping off and floating up in the air, the darkness is coming. Hannah ran into an old Hotel building, it was transformed into something terrible. Blood splattered on the walls, claw marks on the floor, lights flickering and swaying back and forth. Weapons... she needed weapons. Hannah eyeballed a knife, a knife, that'll do. She wrapped her hand tight around the kitchen knife and headed up the blood red carpeted staircase. "Hello?" She asked, her voice echoed through the empty hall.

Foot steps. Hannah defiantly just heard foot steps. "Hello!?" her voice still echoed. Then music turned on from the record player that was laying on the stand outside room 208

_"Silent Hill, the place of joy, battering rams and scattering clans, fire billowing from below"_

The voices sounded like hissing snakes with sorrow and bad attitudes.

_" witches boiling their brew and little girls eating the damn stew" _

Hannah stopped in her tracks. A little girl with blonde hair and a small blue torn dress, tricycled out into the hall.  
"Mister. Robbie Rabbit is mad at you" She said, facing the wall. Hannah walked up to the girl and crouched down behind her. "Who's Robbie Rabbit?". The girl turned to Hannah, her face was falling off, blood seeping out of her eyes. Hannah lunged back in disgust. "You don't like me?" the girl asked, her voice sounded innocent. "No.. No, I like you"  
The girl stood from the tricycle, her skin melted off her body and the bones evaporated. Hannah stared at the pile of ash, trying to put together what just happened.

She stood and continued down the hall, so far so good. No monsters besides the little girl that will probably haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Foot steps, She heard them again but still no one was around. Was it all in her head, was she still sleeping safe and sound in her bed? was this a dream, felt to real to be a dream. Questions clouded her mind... to many questions. Then, the entity that she encountered before, grabbed her legs and drug her into an empty, bloody dark room. The door swung shut with no one even touching it. Hannah's screams strung through the hotel, the screams of a girl being beaten, or murdered. A body smashed up against the metal door, then... silence.


	5. The End That's Not An End

Scream. She can't scream, no one will hear her anyway. Hannah crawled to the large rusty metal door and slowly pushed it open. She rolled against the wall, the darkness was gone. Her brown hair was stained with blood and her body was beaten. "Hello?" A mans voice entered Hannah's ears. She turned to him and stared. He was wearing a black vest and dress clothes, like he just came from prom. His hair was brown and slightly curly. His face, handsome. He was a very good-looking guy, age...around 17-19. He took Hannah's hand and pulled her up. "How'd you get here?" She asked. "Made a wrong turn" He was holding a pistol in his left hand as he pulled Hannah into a tight hug. "Your the first non-weird person I've seen all day". There heads turned to the noise of something metal dragging the ground.

"What is that?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe the thing with a triangle as it's head". He turned back to Hannah. "My names Ash" "Hannah" she replied. The monster finally showed up, it was something like a Pyramid Head but it wasn't. The thing had no head, tall, bloody, it was holding a large ax with blood splatter on it. Ash grabbed Hannah's hand and took off down the caged hallway. They stopped. Underneath them was lava, it splashed up against metal pillars the heat was intense. The monster stepped into the caged hallway that hovered above the lava. The rusty metal moaned and croaked with each painful step the timid monster took.  
Ash looked at Hannah, she knew what he had planned. He raised his pistol and shot the support wires holding the cage up. It starting falling, there went the monster and soon them if they didn't move.

Ash took Hannah's arm and nearly pulled it out of socket. "Hannah, we need to move!" He screamed. They took off, sprinting while the rusty metal fell behind them. A piece of the bridge broke in front of them. They were now standing on a small platform big enough for them to stand on. The coils untwisted slowly one side, then the other. They fell faster and faster, heading for the red and orange lava. Hannah closed her eyes hoping her death would be painless.


End file.
